Song drabbles!
by Desstrio
Summary: Ahh yes, here is my mighty fine collection of Ouran Drabbles! Song themed!
1. Chapter 1

Alright, so this one's a tad... you know... horrible. But more drabbles and shorts are coming. No worries.

Now, seeming how these are to be song drabbles, the theme of this one is (Drum roll please)

"The lazy song." By Bruno Mars!

I own no Ouran. I know. Extreme sad face.

* * *

><p>"So what's in store for our guests today, daddy?" Kyoya humored, as he walked through the beautiful, doubled doors. The entire club was residing on their respected couches, awaiting instructions from their dazzling king. Hikaru and Kaoru sat next to each other, Kaoru looking tired. While Hikaru sat up straight and was ready to take on any challenge the adoring fan girls had in store for him. Takashi and Mitskuni sat in silence, Takashi watching every move that everyone made, and Mitskuni swinging his feet absentmindedly. Haruhi patted around, mentally complaining this room was a mess, and swept as she danced about.<p>

"Umm," began the less eager Tamaki Souh. "Didn't you notice the sign, Kyoya? I made it myself!"

The so called sign he was referring to was a piece of printer paper, scotch taped to the door, colored on with read crayon. It bore the message; 'No club activities today.' With the occasional swirl in the lettering, and decoration of Kuma-chan, or Usa-chan.

"I must have missed it-"

"His head was probably buried in that black book." Rebutted the twin with more energy.

"What did it say?" Asks Kyoya, completely ignoring the taunting's of the red headed twin.

"There isn't going to be any activities today." Declared the tall, blonde with a finger in the air. Kyoya looked at him a tad stunned. No activities? At all?

"And why is that?" His cool voice penetrating Tamaki's superhero stance.

"Today…. Today I don't feel like doing…. Well…. Anything." Was his simple reply. He sat back down at his table, and laid his head on his arms. He doesn't feel like it? Well, Kyoya wouldn't stand for a wasted day that they could be making money. He decides to work on the picture books, or, maybe something new.

"Takashi, what does that mean?" Mitskuni asks, looking up at Takashi with his big, curious eyes.

His response is a shrug, then a stroll over to Tamaki. A few words are exchanged, then he takes Mitskuni and leaves. Most likely taking a walk down to the Kendo club, for an early practice. No body stops them, or asks why, one doesn't question Takashi Morinozuka. (AN: he's too beast for that.)

The twins are beside themselves with confusion and boredom. What are they to do with the day? Sit and waste it? Oh no, they're too good for that.

Tamaki finds himself being poked and prodded with questions and fingers.

"MI' Lord, what does this mean?"

"What are we supposed to do today?

"Don't you realize YOU'RE our source of entertainment?"

"Come on boss, play some sort of game with us!"

"Yes, yes! A game! A game!"

Tamaki also soon finds himself annoyed, and compelled to play chutes and ladders with the red headed demons.

"….What an off bunch of members," sighs Haruhi. Putting the broom away.


	2. Chapter 2

Well well well, here's another one, Heehee, I enjoy this one allot more then the first one... Just saying!

Anyway, the theme/song for this one is... (Another drum roll please?);

"Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again." From the Phantom of the Opera.

{Now, before you read, you must understand that I've always seen Takashi's mother dying when Takashi was young. Then, instead of Takashi taking over the dojo, his father sees more potential in Satoshi.} And now you know.

I'm so sad to say; I don't own these characters.. Aww...

* * *

><p>A tall dark haired man leans against the wood fence of his balcony. The stars are supposed to be in some sort of formation, he knows it. But he can't seem to place them. His bare chest started to become colder and colder by the minute. What he wouldn't do to be asleep right now. No being three in the morning. He knows he has school, and he knows he must get up early and train, but he just can't seem to become tired. With distinct memories lingering in his mind, what is he supposed to do? Why did he get the sudden urge to come out here again? That, he can't remember.<p>

"Oni-San?" Came a sleepy voice from the doorway. The patting of feet continues towards him, he doesn't need to look at the source to know its Satoshi. "Why are you awake?" He asks with a yawn.

"Why are you?" his deep voice murmurs, Satoshi expected that to be his answer; a question.

"I think you know why I am, and I think I know why you are. So let's stop talking about it…." Satoshi, unlike his older brother, speaks his mind. But Takashi doesn't mind, in fact, he'd rather Satoshi never stop talking. It fills the silence in his life, and sounds familiar.

Takashi nods, which also serves as a motion for Satoshi to come over. As Satoshi nears him, he remembers the smell of vanilla and lavender.

As if he could read minds, Takashi instinctively wraps his arms around Satoshi protectively. He holds him close, so hopefully his father won't hear the tears that are sure to come.

Satoshi has also never been the type of person to hold his emotions in. He's never been taught to hold back tears, or bottle his anger. Satoshi is true to himself, he lets himself express what he's feeling. And what he feels, is crying until he can't any longer.

"Takashi, I don't want to leave again. I want to stay here with you! Please don't let him take me back there!" He blubbers, holding onto Takashi's waist. Takashi strokes Satoshi's short, soft hair, and breathes a shaky breath. He knows Satoshi is upset over something much bigger than this.

One of the problems would be Satoshi's living situation. His being at the house at this point is temporary. Or put into more common words, a visit. Satoshi is the young one, the nimble one. Their father has decided Takashi would work hard on his school work, while Satoshi goes out and competes in Kendo competitions. So the time he and his brother spends is crucial, and precious. Satoshi loves his brother, he looks up to him(Literally) and asks for guidance. Not to mention Takashi is protective of his brother, just as he is protective of many people.

And what makes today worse? The fact that it's the anniversary of their mothers death.

Satoshi begins to shiver, so Takashi's first thought and action is to bring him inside. The stars will have to be deciphered another night, if it's his brother, the star come second.

Satoshi crawls into Takashi's bed and lays on his side, wiping his face off with a blanket, and blowing his nose with a soft tissue. Takashi tucks him in, and slides into bed as well. But not before shutting the door to the outside, and locking his own.

"I miss her." Is all Satoshi says before drifting off in sleep, his tear stained face relaxing.

"I know." Reply's his brother, wiping Satoshi's face, and then his own.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, here you are. something Kyoya related; YAY.

This one's song is VERY questionable, like, I have almost no idea what the song to this is.

We'll just say it's "For the First Time." {by; The Script.} Just think of Tamaki being the girl at home ;)

I don't own Ouran, but I do own "Botan."

* * *

><p>He'd never been one for drinking. The thought of drinking more then one glass of wine at a social, or anything more then that, seemed unnecessary. Why should he waste his time getting drunk when there was work to be done, and money to be made? Besides, what would he act like if he were drunk? Most unsightly, is hi guess.<p>

But yet, Kyoya Oohtori has found himself sitting in a bar, hunched over his seat with a beer in his hand that was described as; the hardest thing they've got. He doesn't know exactly how this drink differs from any other, the only thing he knows is when he take a swig, it burns all the way down. In the midst of a swig, his hip vibrates, and he almost falls off his stool.

_Where are you, Kyoya? Did you forget that we had a lunch date?_ No he didn't. He deliberately came here to avoid her; Botan.

All he wants is to think, is to think and forget about what his life has become. Being engaged to some old Host Club guest, just for the sake of business, makes him sick to his stomach. It makes him want to drink until someone needs to find his keys, and drive him home.

_I'm gonna have to cancel today. Something came up, I'm terribly sorry. Tomorrow, I promise._ He texts back, think of an excuse he can use tomorrow.

He knows he needs to get out of this marriage deal, but the company could benefit so much from this merger. And if he was to get out of it, more then one hundred jobs would be cut from each hospital and spa he owns. And Kyoya doesn't feel as though he can handle the guilt on his shoulders.

With the thought of getting drunk around noon starting to sound like a bad idea, Kyoya pays for two beers he's had, and walks out. The light of day smacking him harder in the face then anything he's ever encounter. His hand slides into his pants pocket, and grasps his cell phone. He punches in a very familiar number, within one ring he hear the familiar sing song-y voice that he's grown to hate. And then at times, love.

"Kyoya! Kyoya, I haven't heard from you in so long! Where are you? We should hang out! And talk! And-" His voice cuts out once a baby begins to cry in the background. Kyoya recognizes that cry that cry, Kyoya also recognizes what it means. It's Kanaya, Tamaki's son, and by the sound of it, he's hungry. "Haruhi! Haruhi Darling, where's Kanaya's bottle?" He calls, Kyoya can hear him run around, baby in hand. He leans up against a pole, pinching the top of his nose, realizing this is going to take longer then he anticipated. "Oh, oh Kanaya, it's gonna be okay... Shh, shh." Tamaki kisses his sons head, in hopes that he'll calm down. It always broke Tamaki's heart to hear his child cry. Footsteps appear in the background, and then Kanaya's cries begin to fade. "Sorry about that Kyoya... What's up?"

"Could you come get me?" He asks taking a hand to his hair, which he now discovers the mess it's become.

"Well sure Kyoya... Where are you?" Tamaki asks, wondering why Kyoya, of all people, would need a ride.

"Outside of Arukōru to monogoto."{AN; I google translated that. It's the phrase "Alcohol and things" in japanese.}

"WHAT?" Tamaki yells into the phone. "What are you doing at a bar?" Kyoya can imagine Tamaki's gleaming purple eyes growing to an extreme size. It's quite unsightly, somewhat taking away from his charming good looks.

"I'll explain later. Will you please come get me? I don't want to drive."

"Why can't you call a limo? I'm sure they'd take you home." Once again, for maybe the billionth time in Kyoya's life, he hears Tamaki's French accent slip through his Japanese.

"I'd rather not go home," he sighs back. Surveying his surrounding, he catches a mother strolling down the sidewalk with a stroller glare at him with a snarl, obviously protecting her baby from him; The common drunk.

"Alright, I'll be right over! Haruhi, I must go retrieve Kyo-" And with that announcement, the phone goes silent.

For the better part of ten minutes, Kyoya waits outside of the bar. Watching people go by, with his head spinning in uncontrollable circles. He vows to never drink again, or at least until she comes to his mind again. Kyoya's mind starts to wander; How much longer will I torture myself with this? This isn't helping me with work, I should really think about my options...

Just then, Tamaki pulls up in his shiny, black, car. Throwing his shaggy blonde hair back, and pulling up his glasses. HIs eyes sparkle at the sight of his best friend. He's ready to talk.


	4. Chapter 4

UPDATE!

Haha, this song is;

"What is love?"

To give you the heads up, it's Takashi and Mimi{Mitskuni} centered. Not a yaoi... No... It's cuter then that.

I own nothing in this chapter... Accept the idea... Just sayin'.

* * *

><p>"Takashi, can I ask you a question?" The boy lolita asked, staring up at him with giant, golden eyes. Takashi looked down at him and nodded, obviously saying yes. "What is love?"<p>

_What is love? _Takashi thought. _Love... Would it be a feeling? No, maybe that's undermining it. Is it something you have to say first, and then you would be able to feel it? Maybe that's too easy... Well, I know one thing, it's not easy to come by. I wonder if the girls who come to the club know that. Obviously not, if they keep coming by. When are they going to realize that they can't make us fall in love with them? We don't love them, we only entertain them to make them happy. Does that mean, love is happiness? Do they have some sort of connection? I wonder how long it takes to move from happiness to love, and if that transaction is noticeable. What if I'm in love, and I don't even know it! Would someone tell me? Who am I in love with? None of the girls from the club spark my interest...not allot of people do for that matter. Or allot of things either. I should probably work on that, work on my social skills. I'm not so stoic, or mean. I have a heart, I know I do. I love Satoshi, I love Mitskuni, and as much as I hate to admit it I love Tamaki and the club. _

"Takashi? ...What are you thinking about?" He asks, poking Takashi's cheek. His fingers are small and boney against Takashi full frame.

"Nothing," is his blunt reply. His cold eyes staring strait into Honey's.

"Well, can you tell me what love is?" His grip tightens around his pink plushy.

"Allot of things." And with that, he turns his attention elsewhere, hoping his cousin will drop the subject.

"Oh... Okay."

_Yes._

"I'll just go ask Tama-chan!" He sings, skipping off.

"Mitskuni, wait!"


	5. Chapter 5

Oh no you di-in't.!

Oh yes I di-id.!

I totes just put up two stories in one night.

BAM.

This one's theme?

Daydreamer; by Adele.

I own nothing... Except my face... That's mine.

* * *

><p>"Kaoru! There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Hikaru exclaimed, finding his twin brother sitting on the front steps of their summer cottage, eyes closed, soaking up the sun. Hikaru sat next to him, excitement bursting through his seams. Kaoru looked up, scowling at his brother who has awoken him from his daydreams. "What are you doing out here?" He asks, putting his arm around Kaoru's shoulder, pulling him close to his chest.<p>

"I was just...thinking." He replies, trying to pry his older brother off of him. He glances back up at the clouds, taking notice of the suns angle.

"About what? Me? It's me isn't it? Or is it... Me?" He attempts to change the sound of each 'me,' making his brother chuckle. Hikaru loosens his grip, so he won't kill his only close friend.

"No Hikaru, I wasn't thinking about you... Well, I wasn't thinking about _just_ you." Kaoru admits, finally giving in to the awkward position he seems to be cursed with. Instead of getting out of it, he lies his head on Hikaru's lap, taking a deep breath and shutting his eyes once again.

"Oh?" Hikaru takes his arm off of Kaoru's neck, and begins stroking his messy hair. "Please, tell me more."

"Well, I was just thinking about the whole Host Club thing. And...well... you know how we hate other people?"

"...Yeah..."

"Well, it started off with the Boss; and I realized that he must really love us, since he puts up with us so much. Which made me think about how bad we treat everyone. Especially the Boss. I just don't think it's fair to him. Shouldn't we show him respect? Shouldn't we be in some sort of debt to him? He showed us so much kindness, and interest when no one else would. It's as if he saved us Hikaru.

And then I started thinking about Kyoya-senpai, and how he spends his whole life working to make our lives better. You know, his dad is really mean to him, and we don't make _his_ life any easier by screwing stuff. And while I was on the subject of Kyoya-senpai, I started thinking about why he's even wasting his time hanging around us. If it were me, I certainly wouldn't hang around with the big jumble of people that is The Host Club. We all act like we're so self-centered, but I think, deep down, we really aren't. I think deep down we all have our issues, and our faults, don't you?

But I guess it's hard to say if Mori-senpai has many. Besides being so tall, and not talking much, there really isn't anything else that we know about him, you know? Since he never talks, we'll never really know what he's like. Don't you think it would be sad if we went our whole lives not knowing the complexity of his life? I think it would.

And Honey-senpai is nothing to look over either. What with him having sibling troubles. What if that means he has family problems too? What if his dad is never home, and when he is, he yells allot? Have you ever wondered if the Club is an escape for most people? I consider it an escape, sometimes."

At this moment Hikaru has gone completely still, and silent. He's never really known that Kaoru had such a strong, persuading voice. And too hear it say the things he's always been to afraid to bring up, brings a tear to his eye.

"I was just going to remark that myself." He says, laying his head on his brothers, letting the warm sun beat down on his unclothed arms and legs.

Kaoru picks his head up, and stares into Hikaru's matching, golden eyes. "Uh huh, sure." He mocks back, rolling his eyes.

And what Kaoru will never know is that Hikaru, just that once, let his true self shine.


	6. Chapter 6

This is painfully short... And was written in what... 5 minutes?  
>I fail.<br>Whatever.

Theme?  
>Ever heard of the Naked Brothers Band?<br>No?  
>Look them up.<br>Song; Banana Smoothie.  
>Lord I love this song.<p>

I own none of these characters.  
>Sorry.<p>

* * *

><p>"So, what kind do you want?" The brown haired beauty asked as she gracefully looked past her shoulder, her eyelashes batted about as she stared down the rest of the men. Each one of them stared back, confused as to why she was asking what she was.<p>

"What kind...?" Asked one of the men who looked identical to another, his voice was developed and masculine.

"Smoothie... What kind of smoothie do you all want?" Her voice chirped like a song, she turned back to the counter where all of her ingredients were placed; fruits, yogurt, etc, and began opening packages. She smiled as she worked.

"Haruhi, what exactly are you doing?" A raven haired gentlemen asked, pushing up his thin framed glasses. He shut a little book he held in his hand, now being to intrigued in the situation.

"Making smoothies... What...you guys have never had a smoothie?" Her eyes grew in size when the majority of the men looked at her dumbfounded. "You know... Like...fruit, with yogurt, blended all together..." Her voice drifted as they all stared at her, blinking every so often. "Alright, I guess I'm picking the flavors..."

Haruhi began cutting up the variants of food into small sizes, placing them in the machine - which was most likely the best money could buy. She let the machine run under her fingers, allowing it to send vibrations through her hand, that she could feel in her teeth. She made seven servings of the same kind, _better to start them off with something simple, and a little of it,_ she thought.

She distributed the smoothies, and waited for the individual reactions she was hoping for. A smile appeared on Kyoya's face, a small one, but a smile nonetheless. His glasses flashed as he sat down at a table to continue sipping from his glass. The twins and Tamaki both began to beam with joy, never had they had all the fruit blended together to make such a powerful flavor. Mitskuni smiled, and clapped as he slurped through his straw, which seemed to keep him from getting a chunk of strawberry. Though slightly out of character, Takashi's lip curled up, and he sat down next to Mitskuni. Haruhi smiled as well, watching the host club, no, her friends, continue to indulge in this new experience. "Okay, who's up for mixed berry?"


End file.
